


Don't Worry, I'm Here

by Shubbidy



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Bandages, Bathing/Washing, Bite marks, Brick troll, Cat, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Foreign Language, Healing, Scars, Self-Harm, Size Difference, a small woman caring for a big monster man makes me happy af, huntsman's minion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shubbidy/pseuds/Shubbidy
Summary: After a stressful day, the large beast man returns home. He tries to hide the bite marks he caused to himself from his love. He's paranoid despite everything, that she'll get angry with him. But he was only overthinking.





	Don't Worry, I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you have a brick troll oc who sounds like either Chris Walker or Ruvik (can't decide) and has depression lmao. 
> 
> Just a note when he speaks; I made wording not so good on purpose because English is not his first language. Not because of other reasons.

The evening was cold, even for the early autumn season and the climate. Small droplets of rain fell lightly. The inhabitants of the city already took notice of it, some pulled up umbrellas, some pulled a hood over their heads. However, others just didn't care. Just like the large monstrous man, returning home.

Everyone on Karsten's path backed away. They don't want to be in his way, afraid he'll harm them. But he didn't care less if they did. At this point he stopped caring everyone fears him. They'd never take the time to understand he's only human too. Well, not really human. But he's still a person like them.

At least, he made it home. Right before the rain got heavier too. Because of Karsten's inhuman height, he has to kneel down just to unlock and open the door. At least the door is just as tall as him though. Right after closing it behind him, he took off his cloak and hung it on the rack. Then he placed the emerald brooch that holds it together on the table close by. As Karsten walked further into the house, he took off his vest, and then his shirt. It's uncomfortable having it compressed on his thick, broad body.

Usually by now, Ivonne would be downstairs to greet him. But where was she? Instead, he heard the bell of Lucia's collar ringing as she ran downstairs to him. Of course, it catches his attention. The large man turned to her as she approached. He knelt down to pick her up.

"Aw.. Hallo, Lucia. Hvordan har du hatt det?" Karsten spoke to her, in his native tongue. He has a habit of speaking in Norwegian rather than English. As his English despite all these years is not the best.

He gave the cat a kiss on the forehead, and rose back up to his feet. Lucia laid comfortably in his one of his large, muscular arms. His ears twitched to noise coming from one of the rooms. What was she doing? Karsten moved towards the source of the noise. Likely the library.

He walked into the room, to find Ivonne kneeling in front of the shelf. Plenty of books were scattered on the floor in front of her. She tried gathering as much as she could. She was more focused on them that she hadn't realized Karsten came home.

"Ivy? What happened?" He asked.

This startled her, accidentally dropping the books.

"Ah! I didn't realize you came home." She said. "I'm sorry, I was trying to organize the books, but I dropped them and-"

"It's okay, kjære. Accidents happen. Here, allow me to assist." Karsten reassured.

He walked over and knelt down. Lucia jumped down from his arm and walked away.

"I'll hold them, give them all to me." Karsten told her

Ivonne nodded as she picked up some of the books. Karsten went ahead to take some and stacked them onto one hand.

"Maybe just hold them with both hands so it's easier for you." She suggested.

Karsten shook his head. "Nei, it's fine. I can handle it with just one."

"Alright then." She replied as she stacked the books onto the others on his massive hand.

It was much easier having him help her. She knew she should've waited until he came home to organise the books. It was only a matter of time until all of the fallen books were picked up. Karsten held the stack in place with his other hand. Just so they don't fall. And then Ivonne stood up to start organising once again. This time, with help. Karsten was so large that just him kneeling, his chin was at her shoulders.

Ivonne took one book from the stack and examined the cover for the title. And then she looked over to the shelf for a moment, before putting the book in a specific place. She repeated this process until there were no books left. Finally, they're organized in alphabetical order. Just what she wanted.

"Thank you, love!" She thanked him, but got no response. Instead, Karsten slumped his head over her shoulder. "Huh? What's the matter, hun?" She asked.

Karsten sighed. "I need attention… Today was tiring." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her.

Ivonne smiled and kissed his head. "It's okay now, you're with me."

She turned and assured him to settle down, and so he sat down on his knees. Ivonne promptly sat down on his thighs, facing him. Karsten's face went red, making Ivonne laugh from how cute he looked.

"You're so cute w lingyou blush!" She complimented, giggling.

He turned his head to the side, blushing more. "Uhh ja." He turned back and held her chin with one large hand. "But you're cuter than me."

She hugged him, laughing. He's just so cute most of the time. At least when they're alone together, he shows who he truly is. Despite his beastly appearance, he's just a huge softie. Who people are on the inside really does matter. However she did become more fond of this newer appearance compared to how he used to be, despite him being a beast now. But, he still is a human besides the large teeth and claws. And even a tail too.

  
But then, Ivonne noticed something was off. It feels a tad bit wet on his arm. Particularly his left arm near the wrist. Immediately, she turned to take a look at what was with his arm. There were small bloodstains on it. Looks like he was bitten. At this point it is hard to tell if it was from a beast, or himself. How the hell did she not notice his arm earlier?

"What happened here?" She asked, concerned.

Shit, she knew. "It… Uhhh… An accident that happened in work today" Karsten lied.

Ivonne noticed he tried moving his eye, trying to look away. Usually it is near impossible for him to keep eye contact, but this is different. Right away, she figured he was lying. It wasn't just an accident that happened at work, something must have happened.

"It wasn't just an accident, it looks like you got bitten really hard, I don't know if it's still bleeding but the bandages are wet." She told him, not buying his lie.

On closer inspection, the way it was bitten was facing him. It could have just been his arm was out, but looking at those teeth marks, they looked like his teeth.

"Did… Did you bite yourself again? Ivonne asked, worried. "Please, tell me the truth, I don't want you to be hurt, ok?"

Karsten hesitated for a few moments, before hanging his head low. "Yes. I did." He mumbled. He knew he should've gotten more bandages to try and cover it up. Or at least replace the bloodied ones. "I didn't have the rubber I bite with me. I was really frustrated, I had nothing, I had to bite myself. Again.." He confessed, shuddering.

That habit is clinging to him really badly, hopefully she can get him to stop him from doing anymore self-harm. It hurts her to know he's still doing it. And it especially hurts he didn't want her to know, and he trusts her with everything.

"I'm… agh. I'm sorry I didn't want to tell. I was scared you'll get cross with me. I know you never did, but I always am-"

Karsten was interrupted by her kissing him. Certainly it snapped him out of it. Despite his large, sharp teeth keeping his mouth a bit apart, he melted into it, kissing her back. It took a few moments, before pulling back, gasping for air.

"Why would I be mad at you? I love you. I don't want you to feel even worse. I just want to help you."

For a few moments, Karsten just stared back at her, blankly. This startled her, he had no response, no reaction. Until he began chuckling, which then became laughter. Yet at the same time, small droplets of tears formed in his eyes. What is happening to him? Karsten pulled her into a tight hug, causing her to squeak in surprise. He's too strong, Ivonne feels squished.

"Ahh you're so strong, love!" She laughed.

"Oh, ah sorry, kjæra." He apologized for not knowing his own strength and released her.

"Don't worry about it." Ivonne got off of him and stood up. "Come on, let's clean out the wounds.

He started to get up too "Greit, hold on a moment-" But he got up too fast and forgot about his massive size and hit his head against the ceiling. "Agh! Jævla helvete!"

"Oh gods, Karsten… I don't want you to get hurt more."

He shook his head. "Agh, I'll live, it doesn't hurt that much. Got up too fast."

Ivonne reached up for his hand. "Please be more careful, okay?"

Karsten grunted in response, rubbing the top of his head with his other hand. Ivonne's hand compared to his was miniature, as he is nearly twice her size. Her whole hand fit nicely in his palm. She lead him out of the room and into the bathroom.

Once they were inside, Ivonne went to light a few candles. He just stood and watched as she lit them. She didn't even tell him, but Karsten began taking off the bandages over his arm. Specifically, where he bit himself.

It was hard to see, due to his very hairy arms, but there was dried blood. It might just he from his transformation, but it seemed to just be on his limbs. Was it hair? Was it fur? Ivonne couldn't tell. As for whatever reason, the hair on his torso hadn't changed at all. But the limbs for an unknown reason was more.

Ivonne looked through the hair and found the wounds. She doesn't know when he bit it but they look like they've healed by itself. Healed as in the wounds closed, they're just bite-marks now. But for the bites from the larger fangs, they're scabs. Seems the blood on his bandages must have not dried, but the wounds sort of healed.

"Hold on, let me get something" She told him, going to the cabinets.

While she was going through the cabinets, Karsten took off the rest of the bandages on his arm. He has to change them anyways, they're getting worn out. By the time he took them off, Ivonne got what she needed. A bottle of liquid and cloth.

"I'm not sure if it will still hurt, but just a fair warning. I have to make sure it won't be infected ok?" She informed him, putting the cloth over the bottle to apply the liquid to it.

He replied with a grunt and lowered his arm to her. Ivonne placed the bottle on the counter to hold his arm. She looked over to where he bit himself before applying the cloth to the wounds. Karsten winced from the stings. The wounds didn't heal completely apparently. The liquid only stung a bit, it's not too bad.

Thankfully, it cleaned out the dried blood easily too. Eventually, he got used to the stinging sensation of the liquid. By the time he was, she finished cleaning the wounds.

"It should be okay now." She reassured him. "But… please. Take that rubber with you everywhere you go."

Karsten sighed. "The day I don't take it, the day I feel worst."   
  
Ivonne held his hand with both of hers, and places small kisses on his knuckles. She thought for a moment, and had an idea. "Maybe… Maybe a bath will help calm you down?" She suggested.

"But, I'm not dirty."

"No, it doesn't have to be that. It'll just help you relax."

Karsten thought for a bit, before nodding. Right then, Ivonne went to prepare it for him. As the water was getting set up first, she went to get what he needs for the bath. It will take a while for it to, especially since the tub was modified to be able to fit and won't break under his weight.

Whilst Karsten was waiting as well, he took off the rest of his bandages. First it was the bandages on his other arm to go. It took a while, but by the time he finished, the water was half-way. And then, he took off the bandages over his head- the bandages covering his missing left eye. He wished he could have something like an eyepatch, because the bandages over his head annoys him to no end.

"The water is almost done, aren't you going to take off the rest of your clothes?" She asked, referring to him still having his pants on, since he was just standing motionless after taking the bandages off.

"Oh! Ah, unnskyld." Right away, he slid his trousers off, leaving him in his tight undergarments. At least with the pants off, it's not as tight.

Karsten was hesitant to take that off too, due to shyness. But, she's his love, she's his kjæra. Why is he so bashful? He had to muster up the courage to slip them off. Despite everything, and Ivonne not even looking his way, he's embarrassed. He's nude in front of a woman for gods sake. Even though she's his, he's still bashful about himself with him.

"Okay, hun, it's done now." She informed, looking up at him. Karsten blushed, covering his crotch with his hands despite her just looking up at his face.

He walked past her, face all red. Karsten went in, trying to get in as fast as possible. With the hot water covering him up, he calmed down a bit. But despite that, there's something he wants too.

"I'll go and make dinner, ok?" She told him. But, he didn't want her to. He wants her to stay.

When she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm. She looked back to him, Karsten was staring down and his face was as red as blood.

"I… Hnnn… Do you- agh.." He tried to ask her a simple question, but bashfulness is trying to take over. "Can you… Join? Me?" He shut his eye in preparation she'll decline, why did he have to ask?

"Okay, wait a moment." She motioned him to look away, as just staring and watching would be rude.

He shifted his body more to the left, having his back facing her. Ivonne stepped back, and undid her dress. She slid off the dress easily. However, now it won't be as easy dealing with the corset she had underneath. Actually finding the tiny zipper for the corset behind her was hard enough, but the real challenge was taking it off.

"Ah, Karsten, can you help take my corset off?"

Karsten hesitated to look back at her, thinking she had nothing else on besides the corset. He's afraid that his body would have a mind of its own. Thankfully she just had the corset over her undergarments. He shifted his body to face her. He placed one hand on her hip, and the other struggled to hold the tiny zipper firm. The large hand on her hip made her blush a deep red.

Mainly because of his large fingers and his claws, it was difficult for Karsten to firmly grasp the zipper. At least hold the zipper without his fingers feeling discomfort. He pulled it down with ease, thankfully. At last, the zipper was down and he let go of her, letting the corset fall down off of her body.

"Thank you, dear!" Ivonne thanked, turning to pat his head. He sighed in response, smiling. How he loved her touch.

Karsten turned away again and waited. Ivonne proceeds to finally take off her undergarments. She took off the band for her ponytail as she stepped in, letting her hair out. Letting out a relaxed sigh, she sat down beside him. Her arms lay crossed over her breasts, covering them. Despite the water being high enough to almost reach her shoulders.

A bit relaxed now but still bashful, he rested his arms over the edges. His left arm resting behind her, at her shoulders. Ivonne laid her head back onto his arm. He's so large that just sitting next to him, her head barely reached the top of his shoulders. Gods, she loved the size difference. She leaned against his side, comforted by his presence. But this made Karsten blush a deep red again. She's just… So adorable to him.

"Strålende…" He smiled.

As much as he didn't like hot temperatures, the hot water wasn't too bad. Actually, it relaxed his muscles. At least almost up to his chest because of how high the water is. The water was so soothing, they could just fall asleep together in there.

For almost an hour after they bathed, they remained in the water. But now, Ivonne sat on his lap, hugging Karsten. Having her head resting against his hairy chest, she could just fall asleep. She traced the many scars over his chest with her finger. They've been there for a long while, but they still look rather recent. Karsten was just petting her wet hair. All the bashfulness he had wore off.

Ivonne could just fall asleep on his warm body, until they heard loud meowing from behind him. Lucia stood on the steps to the bath and was pawing at Karsten's back. Not this again.

"Lucia, oh gods, we're fine. You don't have to do this every time we take a bath!" Ivonne told her, laughing. But she still remained trying to get them out.

"This is the longest we had here until she come to interrupt" Karsten snickered. "Surprised she did not come when you were getting the water ready."  



End file.
